A dreadful thought
by Kindred01
Summary: John pushes Victor harder than he thought and now the man won't wake up.
1. Chapter 1

**(Just watched the first Season and I love it... so this popped into my head so forgive me)**

He hates him, he wants to grab his throat and squeeze until his eyes turn red and lips turn blue as he crushes his windpipe. He would love nothing more that push a blade into his belly and slice it up to his throat. He hated Victor but in his burst of anger he pushed the weaker man too hard into the wall and watched as the younger looking man touched the back of his head in a gasp as he looked at the blood dripping from his hand "DON'T PUSH ME DEMON!" Caliban snarled as he watched his father slip to the floor as his eyes flutter shut as he tried to stay away but the pull of the painful darkness pulled him under.

"GET UP!" The man yelled, as he watched Victor lay still on the ground, he let out a snarl and he kicked his leg "I SAID GET UP, STOP THIS!" He bellowed now started to behaviour like a frighten child who saw their mother or father fall and not get up "VICTOR THIS WILL NOT WIN MY SYMPATHY." He shouted as he grabbed the man's hand and twists it brake the wrist but still poor Victor never woke up. "Victor." He whispered as he shook his shoulder gently. Oh yes Caliban hates Victor he hates him with a burning passion because he made him feel things he wished he couldn't it.

It was dark of night as the creator walks thought London walking closer and closer to the rich man's house. He stood there for a moment checking that his father still breathed before he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After what felt like eternity the rich man's servant open the door as he pushed Victor into his arms and shook at the pale look on the unconscious man's face "Help him, I…I didn't mean to push him so hard." Caliban said "Get the wolf to fix him and if he wakes tell him…I will leave him be." The man said before turning and running off leaving a very stun Sembene watching him leave.

It was later that night that Ethan Chandler appeared at the door of Sir Malcolm Murray, he was looking a little worst of wear as he step inside brushing off the snow on his person before looking towards Sembene "What is so important…"

"It's Victor." Came the voice, turning his head Ethan see Sir Malcolm standing there with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows

"What happen?" The American asked, as he followed the older man to one of the rooms they have been given if they wished to stay the night, room that were very rarely slept him more used for other means.

They walked through the dimly lit corridors where the flickering light coming from the partly open window "What happen?" He asked once again

"A man brought him here, a man with a disfigurement on his face and told Sembene that he pushed him to hard. But the crack to his head isn't the only thing we found, his wrist is broken and there are many many bruises." The man said. Ethan frowned as he walked in to see Vanessa sat by the bed reading from a book of poetry to the very still and pale Victor.

"Do you wish for me to kill this man who did this?" Ethan finely said after moments of silence

"No we do not wish that…for the time being." The dark haired woman said with a whisper.

Confusion was written on the American's face as he waked more into the bed room, his shoes making more sound than it should and the fire crackled loudly matching his shoe's loudness "It seem this being knew what you are Mr Chandler and has requested you help him."

"Have you lost what brains you have? This is no life for him and there is no way to say for sure it will work!" He yelled, only to wince at his own voice.

"The idea at first was thrown out the window but there is nothing we can do for him, the injury to his skull is deep and even if it doesn't kill him it is unlikely he will ever wake up." She tells him, as he turns to look at Sir Malcolm who was standing at the door way

"Are you on board for this?" He asked

"I do not wish to see him die." Is all the man said

"You two are nuts."

"If we are then so are you. We need madness for this life and we need you infection to save Victor's life." Ethen groaned and pulled his hair out of his eyes as he looked at the pale figure on the bed. His gut was twisting painfully so as he knew what he should do

"Weill you help him?" Vanessa whispered, as she touched his shoulder

"Yes."

He took his waist coat off and placed it on the back of the chair before removing his guns. He turned to look at the people in the room "Do not enter the room until day brake but only once the sun is upon this house. Then just bring food and water." He said breathing deeply

"Is there anything else you require?" The older man asked, Ether was quiet for a moment before nodded

"Yes… the food you bring I just want raw bloody meat and in the meantime if you hear growling, snarling or moaning just stay away until tomorrow."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

The door was shut and locked from the outside, he heard the key turn in the lock with a sharp thunk then he heard something being dragged over the wooden floor boards and moved in front of the door…clever…he thought as he turned to the window behind him…ummm maybe not… he thought seeing the unbarred windows. The full moon ended last night but it doesn't mean the beast is stilled and right now it's pacing. Scrubbing his hands down his jaw he looked at Victor laying on the bed looking so small and pale. His hand tighten on the chair that was by the bed feeling his teeth itch.

He moved to the bed and sat down next to the small frame of the younger man and he leaned down and listen to Victor's heart beat it was shallow but not weak …He smell good for a man…his wolf whispered. It was the first time Ethan heard his wolf speak to him but he listen to him and hummed in agreement. He pulled back the covers before running his fingers down his neck pulling his shirt to the side letting his rough finger tips graze the skin. His teeth was starting to hurt more …bite him…the wolf yelled making him almost jump as he pulled his shirt down the man's boney shoulders before sliding his hands under Victor's body and lifted him up and sat behind him before holding him in place as his eyes started to turn amber and his nails grow as he ripped the doctor's shirt off his shoulders as he licking the soft skin growling in a purring form "Forgive me Victor." He whispered as he sunk his fangs into the shoulder. Blood seeped passed from his lips and down Victor's shoulders as a growl leaves Ethan throat as he pulled his mouth away from the bleeding shoulder and lazily licked the bite cleaning up the blood before he gently put him back down onto the bed then sat and watched Victor sleep. His wolf was smug to the point it was making Ethan feel smug himself he now understand the expression 'the cat who got the cream.'

Few minutes passed as he watched the younger man and he was lost in his thought that he didn't notice the hand twitching before Victor bolt right with bright amber eyes and looking around the room in a panic. His chest was heaving heavily his mouth felt dry with a tang of copper coating his tongue as he turned to the person sat by the bed. There wasn't any words spoke just the two men looking at each other as Ethan puffed out his chest and growled at him to let him know who is alpha here. Victor could only stare at him at him before feeling himself tilt his head and bares his neck up at the alpha. Ethan knew this shouldn't make him feel like this this shouldn't made him want to jump the smaller male and mount him…breed him…the wolf howled in his head and Ethan felt himself cave in and launched himself onto the bed and pushed Victor down onto bed and growled.

From down stairs Vanessa looked up at the roof as the light swung and small smile flicker her lips as he slipped her tea "They make quite a couple." She chuckled as she looked her Sir Malcom winced as he heard something brake as growls that echo though the house.

"I hope they stay in that room until they are less wild." He mumbled wincing at what sounds like something or someone being thrown into the wall.

"I'm sure by morning they will be back to their normal selves." She smirked as she heard a scream

"Are they always going to be loud?" He asked her as he watched her smiling into her cup

"Yesss." She hissed a bit too happily.

Victor was pressed against the wall all his clothes was gone in a torn pile on the floor as Ethan held him there his claws slicing into the walls as he slam his hips into the young man's body as he growled into his neck "Mine!" He snarled as he heard Victor cried out and turn stiff as he came between their stomachs. A whimper left his lips as Ethan pulled him off the wall and flipped him down onto the bed face first as he climbed onto of him and pulled the reddening back side towards him "Going to fill you up Victor." He growled out "I'm going to make sure Sir Malcom Murray that your mine and not his!" He snarled as he pushed himself back into the dark haired man making him scream and he trembled as Ethan started to thrust into him.

"P...Please…"He beg, Victor didn't know what he was begging for him to stop or to keep going or to all of it.

By the early hours of the morning did all the noises stop and two wolves were curled around each other sleeping. The American was spooning the thin doctor who was curled against the larger man as he nuzzled against his chest. Ethan smiled as he pulled him closer and let himself smile as his other hand rubbed his hand over Victor's slightly swollen stomach.

Victor was the first to wake up feeling as if his whole body weighed like a lead brick. He open his eyes and came face to face with the sleeping American. He gasped and covered his mouth and starred at Ethan in shock as the memory of last night seeped into his mind and he gasped again

"Shhh you gasping is loud. Sleep now." Ethan whispered as he pulled the younger man closer to himself

"What did you do to me?" He whispered, feeling himself relax in the man's hold when he should be running out the window. Ethan let out a huff of hair

"Can't we sleep a little longer Victor?" He asked

"No!" He half yelled as he watched the wolf open his eyes and looked at him with amused look

"You were hurt and I made a choice to turn you. The only thing is me and my wolf decide you belong to us." Ethan said

"What?"

"My mate."


End file.
